


Weekend Thrill Ride

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gangbang, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painful Sex, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Greg finally gets his way.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 45
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More fucked up shit for you guys. Mind the tags. There will be more than I can put in them so just know it gets darker.
> 
> I take requests.

It finally happens on a Friday afternoon.

Greg had been subtly hinting at being an available sitter for years and his brother Mike and his wife finally let him watch their kid.

He's young, not quite a teen but far from a toddler. Little Jay looked better without all that puberty mess on him. The acne, probably his mother's face, and the shitty attitude. Greg wanted none of it.

What he did want was those thin lips stretched around his cock and his tiny ass to be red from a bed breaking pounding. And years of telling Jay stories, each more filthy than the last, have taught him that Jay doesn't tell his parents about the adult things Greg tells Jay he's going to do to him.

Yes, Jay will be ready for him and not ask so many questions because uncle Greg has already told him plenty about how he's going to stuff his ten inches into him.

"Sorry it's so last minute," his brother is saying as he grabs his bag. "Tara's sister just really needs us and bringing Jay along would be a lot. Our other sitter is wrapped up in family stuff too."

"Bro, it's fine. Jay loves me and three days will fly by." Three days of pumping loads into Jay was just the vacation he needed.

"Okay, thank you again."

The two leave with their bags in the cab and Greg already has a boner he's been hiding with the thought of what he was going to do.

Jay is up in his room playing a video game and Greg enters the room without a word then sits on the bed. The boy doesn't pay him any mind and that's okay because Greg is waiting to be sure that the parental barriers are definitely gone.

Minutes drag and his cock throbs each time he looks at Jay's shorts. They barely cover his ass, the tease. Greg places his hand over his cock, stroking it through his jeans. They've got to be gone by now. They've cock blocked Greg for long enough.

Greg undoes his pants and slides the fabric out of the way until his cock springs free. It's leaking pre and Jay looks over just in time to see him spread the liquid around. There would be no lube that weekend, not a single drop. Jay was going to finally feel every ridge and bump of his dick being shoved up his ass and down his throat.

"Are you going to put it in me like you said?" Jay has set his controller aside and has leaned forward to get a better look.

"Yeah," Greg says in a breath. Just having Jay so close brought him inches away from coming. He wanted it to be inside of Jay though. Every load was his to drink up or take up his ass.

He grabs Jay's hair with his free hand shoving him closer. "Open Jay. It goes in here remember?" Greg is stroking his cock so quickly that his precum is flicked upwards into Jay's face. The boy scrunches his face. "Cmon baby boy, don't be like that."

Jay tries to look up at Greg and fails thanks to the tight hold on his hair. "Greg it smells weird and it's sticky! And it's too big I can't eat all that!"

"Open!" Greg can't cum unless it's inside of Jay. He stops his stroking and grabs the boy's jaw, pulling it open and guiding him down onto his cock.

The silky tongue allows the head of his dick to glide right to the back of Jay's mouth but the tight ring of muscle won't swallow him. He's only a little over an inch inside. All ten inches need to be in him and Greg holds Jay in place as he tries to jam them in there.

Jay is struggling and choking but Greg is stronger. Not strong enough to get more into the child though. Not yet.

The one inch he could fit has the time of its life rapidly moving back and forth on Jay's smooth tongue. He's so prefect that Greg decides that as long as Jay swallows the load, he doesn't mind coming while his dick is mostly exposed.

Greg leans into his push on the back of Jay's head and thrusts harder and faster. And oh god Jay's mouth can barely fit him and is so tight. So fucking tight and ready for his first load. Just as he's exploding in the boy's mouth, Greg gives it one last shove and a miracle happens.

His cock forces the muscles apart and slams into Jay. All ten inches pump his cum straight into Jay's tummy and Greg is in heaven.

He sits with his victory while his dick empties into Jay and only pulls him off once he's sure every drop has been deposited. Jay is gasping and has tears running over his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Remember how I told you about that? And how it makes you a man?" Greg helps Jay to sit up better so that he can catch his breath. "You did really good. When this weekend is over you'll be so much closer to being all grown up."

Jay sniffles, "Really?"

"Really. But you have to do everything I told you about."

The boy nods and wipes his face. Greg didn't think he'd ever get a full weekend and yet here he was. Already planning on how many more times he would be pumping loads into Jay before bed time.

And of course he would share his fortune. He has a few friends he met online that could be over to him in minutes. By the end of the weekend Jay will be so full of cum he'll never need to eat anything again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more.
> 
> I take requests.

Greg has his cock snuggly inside of Jay's ass and he's happily messaging his friends about his new prize. Jay had fussed the entire time Greg was forcing his cock into him but now sat on it quietly. His little belly had a lump from where the tip of Greg's cock was inside of him.

He gets a short video of it to send to the group, one hand holding Jay's hip to move him forward and back. Greg would be fucking him into the mattress by now if he didn't think it'd break him too soon.

"So hot. If you're sharing I want to see how far a can get mine."

"Think that little one can fit us all? We should try."

"Address. Now."

All of his friends are excited and as much as Greg is willing to share he also wants to relish in his time with Jay. He sets his phone on the bed so that he can place his other hand on Jay and move so that the boy is laying on his back, his ass rested in Greg's lap while he kneels.

It gives Greg the ability to slide his tongue into Jay's mouth while he rolls his hips into his impressively soft ass. "Lay back and don't move. I'm going to explore you while I fuck you."

Jay nods then goes fully limp. Greg licks his cheek then his neck before biting down on the area hard enough to leave a red mark. The boy whimpers but seems to be mentally somewhere else. He'd come back once the group got there.

Every time their hips meet, Jay's legs jostle and sway at Greg's sides. But he can hardly notice them because he's busy biting, licking and sucking every bit of flesh he can get his mouth on. His fucking picks up in pace and Greg is sucking on Jay's tongue, forcing the boy's mouth open as wide as it could go so that he can taste it all.

He groans loudly into Jay's mouth when his cock begins to pour out another burning hot load into the child. He wonders if Jay knows how perfectly his little ass can milk a cock.

When he's done coming Greg finds his phone again and sends the group a picture of Jay's red asshole. It's clearly just been fucked raw and is barely holding in the cum he just spilt.

"ADDRESS."

"Fuck I want to split him in half."

"I'm going to fill up that tummy until he bursts."

"57 S Hinley St."

There. The address is sent and now he knows little Jay will be having the time of his life. While he waits for his friends, Greg finds some scarf in his sister in law's room to tie Jay's hands together. When he was pushing his cock into his ass Jay had tried to push him off at one point so there would be no more of that.

The first guest to show was Trevor. Tall guy with a long but skinny dick. He greets Greg at the door and as soon as it's closed Greg pulls Jay into view by his tired wrists.

"Which hole?"

"I need his mouth." Trevor has his pants off in seconds and Greg isn't shocked to see his rock hard cock. He grabs Jay's hair and angles his head so that Trevor can lean back on the wall and throat fuck the boy.

Thanks to the forced entry from earlier, Jay's throat easily allows the new cock to slide down into his throat. Greg can see the head of it bulge all the way down to his collar bone.

"I thought you'd never finally get one. I thought you'd be sharing that kid from the park with me forever." Trevor has set a steady pace in Jay's throat, holding him by the back of the head so that the boy can't control the pace.

"He's the only young one in the family for now. My oldest brother has one on the way so when I get my hands on that one we can have another day like this." Greg is unzipping his pants when the doorbell rings again.

It's David this time. The guy is bulky and has the monster cock to match. Nearly thirteen inches and thicker than Jay's arm. Taking him up the ass wasn't going to be easy. But Jay was going to have to do it.

"The only rule I'm setting is that every load has to be inside of him," Greg says while watching David pick up Jay by the hip with one hand. "We're going to fill him until cum is all he can taste it think about."

David doesn't interrupt Trevor's blow job as he lines up his monster cock with Jay's ass. "I can do that." Jay makes a gurgling sound around Trevor's dick and spit bubbles at the corner of his lips when David's cock starts to work its way into his asshole.

He's stuck like a roasted pig between the men and every time another inch of David's cock manages to get inside, Jay's legs twitch. His own tiny cock is hard but nothing can come from it yet.

Greg wants to finally whip his dick out and join but another friend is at the door. Henry comes in with a boner poking the front of his sweats. He's an average man but his cock is nearly as impressive as David's.

"Hurry up with his mouth," Henry grumbles. He strokes himself over his pants while watching David's cock finally get the last inch into Jay.

His throat and belly are stretched out nicely and after giving each other a knowing look, Trevor and David begin the fuck fest with powerful thrusts. Jay tries to fight it at first and gurgles out a scream only to have a cock shove it right back into his throat.

"Every load has to be inside of him," Greg informs Henry. "I want him to be spitting and pissing our cum when we're done with him."

"I'm be so happy to make this one a balloon." Henry is jerking off with a smile to the sight of little Jay being fucked like he's nothing more than a fleshlight. David's balls slap against his own pathetic pouch and Greg is sure that if he and Trevor both fucked into him hard enough the tips of their cocks would touch.

Henry steps up to the child and laughs when he sees Jay's feeble attempts at kicking his legs. "You're letting us have him even though he's not trained yet?"

"This is training." Greg joins Henry and softly touches Jay's sweaty back. His entire body is shaking from the force of the cocks ramming into him. "By Sunday he'll know his place. He's going to look pregnant when we're done here."

Trevor rams his hips into Jay's face, loudly groaning. "There you go baby boy, drink up. I've got so much milk for you. You're going to get nice and fat for me."

Jay has no time to catch his breath when Trevor is done coming in his throat because Henry replaces Trevor so fast. Now there are two massive cocks impaling the boy. Jay moves his legs up and instead of kicking David away he puts his heels on the man's back.

"Little bitch wants my seed." David fucks Jay harder and Greg knows if there wasn't a cock in his throat the boy would scream from having his organs bruised so badly. "Then take it bitch! Take my fucking cum up your ass! Little fucking whore!"

Greg can see David's cock twitch inside of Jay. His belly trembles as it takes yet another cum shot. Greg needs him to have more.

The second David pulls out Greg is there, sliding his cock into Jay's asshole again. He can't help fill the room with skin slapping thrusts, already so close to another heavenly orgasm inside of the boy. Greg grabs a fistful of Jay's hair and shoves his nephew all the way onto Henry's cock. His lips stretch around the base of it so beautifully.

"Choke on it baby, choke on his cock while I cum in your ass." Greg can feel Jay struggling like a dying animal but doesn't let him up. He's ramming his cock into him so hard that he has to wonder if the child has gone numb.

Finally Greg does cum, spilling another hot load into Jay's ass while Henry is moaning from the muscle spasms in the boys throat.

Another knock on the door tells him that this weekend is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each friend has a different kink and I'm not sure if Archive has tags for them so here's your warning for the following chapters: Jay has a really bad weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inflation/slight feeder chapter
> 
> I take kink requests or short requests. Fandoms are hard because I don't know a lot of them so general ideas that fit with OCs are best.
> 
> Have fun.

The only rule other than every drop of cum had to be inside of Jay was that there had to be a cock stuffed in him at all times. Henry had lost track of the amount of people from their group that had shown up. They passed him around like a bowl of candy on Halloween, each having a turn off emptying their balls into him.

There were a couple women too. They sat on his face or played with his tiny cock while Jay got his throat fucked. He had completely stopped fighting it and even opened his mouth all on his own when a dick or pussy was put in front of it.

It got dark out and only a few of them remain in the front room, watching David roll his hips into Jay's adorable little ass. It's red from all the poundings and stretched nicely to take any cock with ease.

Greg is close to falling asleep, as are the others, but Henry has agreed to stay up and fill Jay up in the night. It's so rare that they get the time they want with one of their toys and he plans to make little Jay look pregnant.

His poor belly is already so full of cum that it's jiggling more than it had been when he first got there. And Henry knows he can fit so much more.

David rams his cock up Jay's ass one more time to release his load then hands him to Henry. "I'll want him again later. Need to take a break."

"You'll get him back," Henry says as he lowers Jay onto his cock. The boy groans when he bottoms out. "Hungry for cock, huh? I'll make sure you're nice and full baby." Henry pulls him into a kiss and casually bucks his hips upwards into Jay.

He fucks him slow and watches for the others to either drift off or lose interest then gets up. Henry holds Jay onto his cock while he walks, making his way to the kitchen.

"Let's see what fits in you." He opens the fridge and sees a mostly empty gallon of milk. "Perfect. Can you open up for me baby? You need to fill up." Jay opens his mouth, the dead look in his eyes so prefect and obedient.

Henry takes off the lid then stuffs the opening into Jay's mouth and forces his head back to chug what's left of it. It had to be two glasses worth, maybe three, and the cold liquid had to hurt going down for so long but Jay swallowed it all down. As soon as it's empty Henry sets it aside and finds a bottle of apple juice. Jay sucks it down as well, suckling on the opening of the bottle as if it were a cock giving him another load.

"Magnificent." Henry fucks into Jay twice just to hear all the new liquids slosh around in his little tummy. "We need something that does more." There's not much left in the fridge to stuff in him so Henry goes to the pantry. There are unopened gallons of water but he knows getting the boy to take that all down the throat would be too hard.

But it gives him an idea.

Henry keeps Jay pinned to his cock while he walks around to find the bathroom. And when he finds it he nearly cums on the spot.

The faucet in the tub is smooth and barely bends. He could make it work.

He pulls out of the boy and gets into the tub. Jay moves with him and doesn't complain while Henry lines his ass up with the faucet. Thanks to all the stretching, it fits and he's able to shove it in two inches.

Jay is small enough that Henry can shove his cock in his throat and still lean over to control the water. He turns it on, starting with a cold trickle. Jay whimpers around his cock and does the unexpected.

He actually pushes his ass further into the pressure. The dumb bitch had been fucked stupid. Little Jay thought the faucet was a cock to service and sucked while forcing his ass to swallow up the metal pipe.

"That's so hot baby, keep going." Henry turns the water up and Jay pushes back harder. His asshole takes another inch and Henry can hardly take it anymore.

He starts to brutally fuck the boy's mouth, the force of his thrusts shoving him further onto the faucet. "Oh baby further, take it further, that's right baby boy." His hand slips and the handle to control the water slips to full blast.

Jay's stomach makes a loud noise of protest but there's nowhere for the water to go but inside of him. Henry is sure that he'll be so full when he's done with him. And he almost is, he just wants to cum in his little throat while his belly is swelling like a pregnant bitch's.

Henry grips Jay's hair much too tightly and rams his cock into the boy's face three times before it finally unloads its seed into him. He knows he can't make the boy pop like he wants to do he turns the water off.

"If I could keep you all to myself I'd keep going." Henry yanks Jay free from the faucet and the boy's asshole clenches shut to keep it all in. "Good boy. Your little belly is so beautiful like this." He pats Jay's belly, proud to see that it looked as if someone had forced a baby into him.

"You deserve to be filled until you pop. Maybe I can come back for you one day and take you to my basement. You'll be one of the oldest to go down there, your such a big boy."

Jay doesn't look like he can speak anymore but his scared eyes tell Henry that he would love that. Just the thought of having Jay hooked up to the machine of his own design makes Henry hard again and he fucks open his ass again before heading to the front room.

"Josh, you're still awake. You want it?" Henry is holding Jay up like a prize from a fair.

Josh had shown up last so he had cum in Jay the least so it was only fair he get a turn before someone accidentally ruined him.

"He looks ready to nap," Josh laughs. "Perfect. I'll take him to bed and give him a bed time story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jay
> 
> Also here's a request I didn't take if anyone wants to take the idea and do it for the person that requested it
> 
> "Of corse, my idea is from the Harry potter fandom .
> 
> The light side won the war and all death eaters were sent to azkaban except few ..and one of them was draco malfoy .he was entrusted to Harry potter the light side star as a prize for all his work and loss throught the war . to be his "mistress" servent and anythung he would need or wish for he could even send him back to azkaban if he want .but Harry being the kind soul he is he accepted draco and gave him a secend chance as long as he belave and never object to his rules . still not sure but scared malfoy accepted and his first task was birthing the potter heir .but what they did not anticipated is that Harry would grow a certain fondness and attraction to their little boy ' sirius scorpius potter' .Harry finds he really like doing naughty things to their little boy .Draco finnds out he really like to watch Harry touch sirius"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take kink suggestions.

Josh takes little Jay back into the bathroom, the house rule about keeping a cock in him at all times forgotten. Just until he set up Jay how he wanted him.

"Open wide for me," he says as he shoves the toothbrush into Jay's mouth. Josh holds his jaw and carefully polishes his teeth. He's had plenty of cocks forced in there, it needed to be cleaned up.

Jay hasn't said a word the entire time Josh has been there and it makes him wonder if they fucked the words right out of his throat. Good. The little brat wouldn't be able to tell on them.

"I'll help you get nice and cozy in bed." Josh takes Jay's hand and wanders the house until he finds the little boy's room. Dinosaur toys and superman posters give him the exact scene he wants.

Josh tucks the confused looking Jay into bed then turns out the lights and sits back to wait. Jay must be exhausted from his full day of getting fucked and stuffed. He'll be asleep soon.

While he waits, Josh rubs his cock in anticipation. Kids slept like a bag of rocks and it's always fun to see how hard he can fuck them before they wake up crying or whimpering.

It takes Jay only a little while to begin snoring. That's his queue. Josh gets up and whips his cock out over the boy's face. First, he strokes himself while holding the tip of his cock in various places on Jay's face. He could cum anywhere he wanted, force his load into his eyes, nose, ears, or just down his throat.

But he can't do anything to break the boy. This one had a home and was expected to look normal in the end, not go blind or deaf from cum being shoved into places it shouldn't go.

Jay was kept naked constantly but Josh wished he had little pjs to slide down and reveal his soft luscious ass. One that he was going to defile yet again.

He gets comfortable in bed next to Jay then wraps his arms around the boy and starts to grope his butt. It must be sore from all the poundings. Jay is already loose and doesn't need any prep for Josh to get his dick up his ass. The boy doesn't react when Josh starts to roll his hips into him. All nine inches slide in and out of his abused asshole and Jay is just laying there taking it, too tired to wake up and experience it.

Josh hadn't had one sleep through his harder thrusts in a while. His hips are slapping into Jay's ass but the boy remains limp, his large belly jiggling with every thrust. He's so full. Josh wonders if the boy can even take everything that the others will give him. After all, it's only the first night and Jay is so swollen that he looks pregnant.

It doesn't really matter if he can hold it all or not, Josh decides. He was just going to keep fucking the sleeping boy and pumping as much cum into him as he could. And lately his choices of getting off and lessening his load had been slim to none. The little neighbor girl he would sneak in to fuck while she slept had moved and the other neighbor's newborn had made so much noise from just three inches that he couldn't risk it again.

But now he has Jay and he's unloading everything he's got into him. Two loads go in his ass and a third is shoved down his throat. Josh is ready to blow another load in his ass when one of the others joins him in the bed.

"I'm sliding in with you," David says while lining up his cock from the front of Jay. "He's asleep?"

"Yeah, passed out and has been taking my cock for an hour now. I've fucked him hard and he didn't even fidget. Perfect little ass this one is."

"He's a nice find." David has a massive cock and while Jay is loose, it still takes both Josh and David yanking on the boy's hips to get both of their dicks up his ass. When they bottom out Jay finally whimpers but still doesn't wake up. "Last one I had would've broke in half from this. It's like his ass was made for us."

They both hold Jay in place and begin fucking into him without any worry over how this will stretch him. Jay has bounced back all day and night and his hole was squeezing them again already.

Josh had been close to coming already so when David's cock starts to slam into Jay and rub his cock in the process it takes him only a few seconds to cum. Jay's tummy looks like a ridiculous ball placed between them and Josh can't help but put his hands on it to give it a light squeeze and test its hardness.

"I don't know how many more loads he can take before something gives. I hope yours pushes him over the edge so I can see what happens." Josh was always perfect at one night stands and was gone by the time morning came. His unwilling partners would wake up filled with cum and he never got to see it. "I'm going to piss in him and see if it'll help move things along."

Josh relaxes his muscles and his spent cock begins to dribble out a hot stream of piss into Jay's ass. David continues to fuck him and the more Josh's bladder empties the wetter the thrusts sound.

Jay's belly is making a weird sound and Josh finishes his bathroom break right as David is gripping Jay's hips as hard as he can to slam into the boy and cum.

A strange cough comes from Jay and the boy opens his eyes just in time for his little tummy to groan loudly. Jay is pinned down on their cocks so tightly that there's nowhere else for it to all go.

"I need to have a piss too," David growls, starting Jay right in his dinner plate eyes. More hot liquid pours into Jay and the boy's legs and arms are twitching, trying so hard to get away from the source of the pressure. "Hold still and take it bitch!"

Josh takes that as his queue to grab Jay's arms and pull them behind his back so that the brat can't wiggle out of this.

"My tummy! My tummy is breaking! Please mister it hu-eeeh!" The sound changes from a word to a strangled cry as a mix of liquids leaks from Jay's nose and then his mouth.

"That's right, no little bitch can handle my cock. I'll fucking break you." David and Josh don't take long to get hard again. They're both holding Jay in just the right spot to fuck as hard as they want, both of their cocks ramming into the boy so hard it's a miracle that they don't actually break him.

When they cum again, Jay can't make any words come out. He simply whimpers and accepts that more cum is forcing its way out of his nose. He tries to hold his mouth closed but it doesn't stop the access cum from escaping.

They had a whole day ahead of them. Josh wondered what the others might want to do with him or if they could manage to fit more into the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's almost as full as he can be. Too bad for Jay there are more chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back from the dead with a couple requests rolled into one chapter. Have fun.

Greg woke up to the sight of his poor nephew taking three cocks. He had lost count of how many people from their special group had shown up to use Jay.

The boy looks defeated and completely used, cum leaking from nearly every hole. The sun is no doubt going to rise soon and Greg wonders if Jay had gotten any sleep.

Probably not.

But that's alright because Greg hadn't been able to share one for a long time and now it would be someone else's turn to find a cute ass, mouth, or pussy to destroy.

He walks over to the scene and takes his hard cock into his hand, poking Jay's cheek with it. "He looks ready to burst," he laughs to David who's fucking the boy's throat.

"He already did. Watched it come right back up his throat and nose. The little bitch can really take a pounding. I wish you'd let me finish him off." David grabs Jay's hair and forces the boy to look up at him. His body is jostling from the two cocks fucking his ass. "He takes cock so well it makes me curious to see how hard I have to fuck him before he actually breaks."

Greg, having fun with poking Jay, positions his cock near his ear. Hadn't cum in there yet. "He's family, I have to keep him alive until his parents come back and think I didn't hurt him. If he goes missing at the park a week or so later then it's not on me. Have fun this weekend then take him when they can't blame me."

"Speaking of the park, we've got a lot of cocks and not a lot of holes you stuff them in." David rams his hips forward and groans as Jay chokes down his load. "Think we'll catch any more at the park? I could use a fresh face to stuff."

Greg is jerking himself off with the head of his dick pressed firmly against Jay's ear. It might damage the boy's hearing but it seems like he's not going to make it through the week anyway. Too many of his friends had a taste for him now and his brother will need to fuck his prissy wife again to replace him. Which wouldn't be so bad. The fresher meat was more fun.

"Maybe. It's early. If someone has work this early their kids might sneak off or be sent to the park to play. They might be a little older though." Greg wishes his cock can slide into Jay's ear when he cums. Instead he's forced to press it against the tiny opening as hard as he can while his cum fills his ear.

David is already dressed and the men that had been abusing his asshole finish. "We'll wrap him in a blanket and take him into those bathrooms. Filthy place but it's private and if some kid walks in they can join the party."

Greg agrees and gathers what's left of the group, about six of them in total, then head out to his car with little Jay wrapped up in David's lap. He's forced to sit at an odd angle thanks to his large, ready to burst stomach.

As suspected, the park is empty. It's still mostly dark out but it's easy for them to pile into the bathroom, the largest stall just big enough for them to continue fucking Jay and trading off.

They all cum in him at least once before they finally hear the door open. And, luckily for them, it was just the treat they wanted.

David peeks out of the stall and laughs. "It's so early kid, what're you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for my cat," a small voice answers. "He's supposed to be eatin' breakfast with us."

"We have a cat in here we're petting, want to come see if it's yours?" David opens the stall more and an excited yet worried boy stumbles in. The stall door is locked behind him and David places a hand on his shoulder. The boy's eyes are locked on Jay who has a cock lodged in his throat and two more in his ass.

"I usually play games with ones like you," David grunts as he rips the boy's pants down. Based on the size of his little cock Greg guesses he's about the same age as Jay. Actually, maybe a year or two younger. "But you're begging to be ruined."

No scream can make its way out of the boys throat when David rams into him because one of the others is already shoving his cock down his throat. It's like a pack of piranhas devouring their meal. David and two others have their cocks ramming into the boy in seconds, no mercy or remorse to be seen, even when blood is seen from his torn entrances.

That one can go missing. He wandered off all on his own in the dark, it was his parent's fault in the end. The boy is gurgling and fighting the large hands pulling and holding him but it doesn't stop anyone from fucking him like he's nothing but a fleshlight. Greg watches the horribly wonderful scene while his own dick sinks into Jay's ass.

By some fucked up miracle, it still hugs him tight enough for some good friction. Greg is in bliss as the two others had paused for a small break. Jay is his and he wonders how the boy is reacting to seeing the other one get fucked half to death.

"If you make it to my age, you'll like this now too. You'll look at the tight soft skin and want to plunge into it and release as much cum as you can." Greg pulls out of Jay and stands the boy up. His legs are shaking and he still doesn't speak, eyes locked on the other boy's blue, crying face.

"I doubt you'll make it past this week so I'll give you a taste of what you'll be missing." Greg got on his knees and took Jay's small member into his mouth. It's just enough to fit on his tongue. He rolls out around and hums around it when Jay whimpers. He's enjoying it. And he's still looking at the boy who David is intent on breaking.

His little cock jerks in Greg's mouth so he sucks harder just as David and the others thrust harder and faster into the other boy. He glances to the side and times his tongue with the other men's hips. When they cum, pulling the boy in every direction so that all of their cocks are as deep as they can be, Greg flicks his tongue and Jay's small dick trembles against it.

"See? You already love it." Greg stands up and looks over at David who's holding the unconscious boy by the hips. "Are you going to go finish that one off at home? Send me the pictures and video."

"Oh I will. He's not going to last very long but he'll be fun. And I'm coming back later this week for Jay. I need to see how much he can really take." David still has his cock out and it's already twitching to life again. "I'll have to have a bumpy car ride with this one."

On the way back to Jay's home with their new prize, David sits the unconscious boy on his lap and fucks him the whole way there. The weekend wouldn't last much longer, but it was going to be twice as fun now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably only be two or three chapters longer before I move on to a new idea. I take kink requests but I might not be able to fill them all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done with this idea. There were a lot of really good kink suggestions that I'll do in my next stories. Suggestions are always open but I might not get to them all.
> 
> This chapter is short but features some fucked up shit as always.

There's so much to do in such little time. Jay is laid out on the coffee table, stuffed full of cum and piss. Two men are fucking him, one in the throat and the other his ass. Jay is taking it like its second nature now and Greg can't help but wonder what sort of thing he wants to do next.

He only has the boy for a few more hours and will soon have to send everyone home then clean him up for his parents. But he wants to really mess Jay's body up in any way that he can before they say goodbye. His parents aren't going to have him long enough after this to notice the damage anyway so he might as well fuck him up even more.

There's no doubt one of his friends will take little Jay in the night and either fuck him to death with one of their wild kinks or keep him locked up as a personal sex doll. Jay is his for now and Greg wants to have fun with that.

The two men cum deep inside of Jay and that's when Greg decides he needs to call it for now and have the last few hours to himself. His friends leave satisfied with empty balls. He's pretty sure that other boy they picked up at the park had been taken home by someone else a while ago but they had their fun with the two boys.

At one point they had their stretched out tummies pressed together as they both got fucked in the ass. Being so full, when Jay got another helping of cum up his asshole it pushed some up to his throat and they forced the boys to kiss while Jay emptied out some of his stomach.

So much cum and piss was forced down the new boy's throat that he passed out which just allowed the men to get their cocks in a little easier without him squirming so much.

Little Jay is lying motionless on the table and the house has gone silent but the fucking is far from over. Greg sees one hole he has yet to ravish and he's going to make sure there's plenty of cum in there too.

He walks up to the table and kneels and pulls Jay's hips closer. The boy sighs but doesn't fight it at all. Greg puts his mouth over the tiny cock and starts to suck on it, twirling his tongue around the small slit on the head.

Jay looks as though he's coming several times while his uncle gives him head. It's a good sight to see but he's focused on one specific goal. Open this hole up. Greg tongue fucks the slit until it feels like it's widening up then he spits into it and starts to work his index finger into it.

The boy whimpers though he's still not fighting it. Greg can feel the tip of his finger sliding into the opening and starts to push harder. And harder. Until the micro cock is forced to open up and swallow the digit whole.

Greg is so hard that his cock is aching to be inside of the boy's piss hole. He has to keep working though. So, for the next hour Greg does just that. Jay's little cock soon has an opening just barely wide enough to fit most of Greg's own dick into it.

Trying not to bust a load right then and there, Greg yanks Jay onto the floor and grabs his tiny erection and lines up his massive one with it. His precum makes for good lube as he starts to force it inside. The boy's body isn't made for this of course so it fights back, tensing and trying to move his hips away from the source of the pain. But Greg is so much stronger than the child and holds him in place as his cock goes where it shouldn't.

It's one of the tightest holes he's ever been in. He's fucked some pretty small holes before but this one has to be top five. The pressure is almost to much but the soft texture gulping down his dick keeps him moving forward. Soon enough, his entire cock is inside of Jay, the tip kissing the boy's bladder.

It's euphoric and oh so very snug. Greg has to hold Jay's poor little mutilated cock as he starts the fucking just to be sure it stays where he needs it to. His nephew is twitching and kicking his legs, the pain no doubt slapping him out of the daze all the other fucking put him in.

Greg eventually works himself into a nice pace and is absolutely destroying Jay's urethra with his eager thrusts. His hips creak as if they're threatening to break but Greg can't stop now. He's going to cum and piss in the little brat's bladder no matter what.

He grabs the boy by the hair and forces him to look at him then forces their lips together. "Oh, my sweet little Jay, I feel like I'm fucking a pussy." He says when he stops the kiss. "I'm going to cum in your pussy then clean you up for mommy and daddy. Take my piss too baby. Then be a really good boy for mommy and daddy."

Greg's thrusts grow harder and sloppier until he's coming right into the little bladder. It swells from the load and nearly doubles in size when Greg relaxes his own bladder and allows his hot urine to fill it as well.

Poor little Jay is only going to have a small break from all this before one of Greg's friends comes to get him. And the break starts now because, unfortunately, Greg has to empty Jay out a bit and clean him up for his parents arrival.

Greg just hopes that the group's next find is just as fun as his nephew was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jay. The fun isn't over yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We find out what happens when Jay's parents get home.

The entire weekend is nothing but a blur to Jay. His entire body hurts and he can't think right anymore. All he knows is that uncle Greg is gone and he feels really empty. Greg had put him in clean clothes then put him to bed and his parents returned being told that he doesn't feel very good.

Jay doesn't understand what happened or why it happened but what he does know is that his body is so used to being moved and used that he can't just sit still now in bed. He gets up on shaky legs and wanders out of his room, finding that it had grown dark out.

His parents had gone to bed, probably tired from their trip. Jay goes into their room, the two softly snoring. His father has a cock, he'll feel less empty if that's in him, right? And all those adults that used him said that every adult loves when they get to cum. His dad could probably use the fun after his trip. His mom could too.

Jay slides under the covers and gets to his dad's boxers which are lopsided and showing his hairy balls. They look squishy and Jay gets between his dad's legs so that he can start to suck on them. It makes his big cock jump up in surprise which means he's doing a good job.

The boxers slide down easily and reveal the massive dick. Jay knows it'll fit inside of him but he's not sure what hole to put it in. His jaw is still kind of tired from sucking on Greg right before his parents got home so he decides his ass is the best place for it.

Jay moves the blanket out of the way and straddles his dad's big hips, spreading his cheeks so that the cock can more easily start pushing into him. It feels so good to finally be full again, Jay can't help but let his hips fall and take the whole thing up his butt in one fluid motion.

His dad makes a small noise in his sleep but doesn't seem to wake up. Jay doesn't mind if he's awake or not and starts to ride his dad like those other adults taught him. It's weird being the one in control but he likes the way the hard cock is hitting his tummy.

"Mm, honey keep going," His dad says in a sleepy voice. He probably thinks it's his wife riding him and grabs Jay's hips to encourage the movement.

Jay can feel his dad's hips jerking upwards to meet his. His big cock is throbbing in him, ready to burst any second.

"Little more sweety, little more. Your cunt feels so tight. Ugh, I'm not pulling out. Take my load." His dad slams their hips together and cum sprays up into Jay's tummy. It doesn't fill him up like the others did but his dad is now snoring and his dick is growing soft inside of Jay.

He pulls himself up and looks to his mother who is wearing a night gown and panties. The night gown is easy to move out of the way and the little panties are barely covering much anyway. When Jay spreads her legs the little piece of fabric falls between her pussy lips. He moves it aside and sticks his mouth right on her folds, licking like Greg's lady friends taught him to.

It starts to get really wet and Jay's little dick is pulsing because of it. During the entire weekend he never wanted to be the one doing the fucking but right now he has to stick his dick into his mom. It's not very big so it doesn't get very deep but Jay is moving his tiny hips into hers as fast and hard as he can.

He feels like he could cry, fucking the hole that birthed him because it feels so good. And his mom's boobs are moving a lot which makes his dick throb even more.

Jay lets out a whimper when his orgasm rocks his body and for the first time he feels something come out and ooze into his mom's pussy. Uncle Greg did fuck his dick and made the hole really big, it's probably letting out everything Greg pumped into him.

He stays where he is until he feels like his bladder is empty then pulls out and lays between them. He's tired now but uncle Greg and his friends taught him that he's not allowed to stop so Jay moves himself down on the bed until his face is level with his dad's waist.

The cock there is still soft but Jay brings his father's hips to his face to start suckling on it anyway. Eventually it does get hard again and Jay swallows two loads before he falls asleep with his dad's dick in his mouth.

He wakes up again when his body is screaming for air. Everything is dark and he can't move because his dad has rolled over onto him and seems to just be waking up. Jay wiggles and kicks but his dad is too heavy and the big cock stuffed in his throat makes it so he can't yell at the man to wake him up quicker.

It feels like one of the times Greg's friends did this until he passed out. Jay wonders if he should just lay there and accept it. His body makes him fight for a little longer but soon all his wiggling has accomplished is stimulating his dad's cock enough to make him cum in his throat again.

When the cock finishes twitching inside of him his father pulls out and grabs Jay's arm to pull him up. "Oh Jay, good morning. Sorry bud I didn't see you down there." His dad wipes the bit of spit and cum from the corner of his mouth. "You're a very good boy Jay. Let's go give you a bath."

Jay nods his head and goes limp when his dad picks him up. They get into the bathroom and the rest of the morning is spent with his dad fucking him in the ass, just as hard as Greg's friends did.

He thought Uncle Greg might have been lying when he said that Jay's body is supposed to be used like this with every adult. But when his mom walks in on his dad nailing Jay against the wall and joins in, he knows it's true. Jay is meant to be a cum dump and he plans to make every adult he can happy with his holes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my profile for other stories like this. I take general kink suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> Incoming gang bang


End file.
